Your Memory Will Never Die
by RancidxkilljoyxProwler
Summary: He didn't think his heart could possibly break any more than it already had. 'I Love You...' AWFUL SUMMARY. NaruSasu, OOC, Tears, Angst and Character Death. Songfic. The Memory By Default. Rating to be safe.


Alright, my first Naruto fiction that I'm POSTING. I've written around three, but I haven't had the chance to upload them. Soo... Yeah...

Alright... Storyline: Naruto is killed in battle, and HAH! Its SasuNaru, and Sasuke is at the Memorial Stone paying his lover a visit and breaks down. Heh...

The song used in this is The Memory By Default.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Believe me, if I did, lets just say Naruto's 'cherry' would've popped in the first episode -Evil smirk- Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sensei. Song belongs to Default, I own nothing. Nadda. NOT A THING.

Warning: Shounen ai, angst, sadness and a few tears... Those tears belong to Sasuke. Hah... Thats obvious... But still... Thought I'd better warn ya. Anyway, hope you like ANSGTANGSTANGST!

* * *

**I whisper in your ear, the words you want to hear**

**You feel the wind and it reminds you**

**It happens everytime, you stop and close your eyes**

_He watched the wind and snow blow through the flowers placed before him. The stone they lay on. __His eyes slightly closed as he heard the whispers running through his mind._

_**"The Memory Will Never Die..."**_

**You can't deny what lives inside you**

**Well I know its hard to see, what is meant to be**

**When yesterday is so far behind you**

_The thoughts, memories and words from their past come back to haunt him. The wind blows harshly against his skin. The snow freezing his feet in place. He kneels before the large stone. The whispers getting louder, but more distant. His heart plunges deep within his chest._

**Deep inside your soul, though-**

**I'm always there**

_His eyes close as his hand touches the smooth surface of the marble stone. His fingers tingle with the cold feeling of the stone. The thought of his one true love being taken from him so harshly. He places his other hand over his heart. His eyes opening slightly._

_**"The Memory Will Never Die..."**_

**You made me believe, that day you surrender to me**

**The memory will never die**

**The love that you gave, I'll never throw it away**

**The memory will never die**

_His mind wonders, through the flowered feilds they laid so closely together in. His hand grips the edge of the large stone, creating marks in the snow fanned onto the smooth surface. The hand over his heart balling up into a fist, trapping the black fabric of his shirt._

**The ties take a turn**

**Another lesson learned**

**I'm right here, but still you wonder**

**But you say that you need more**

_His eyes close tightly, trying his hardest to keep the tears from escaping. His heart pulls. His hand reaches into his pocket, pulling a photograph out with it._

**And its known it was before**

**Your on your own and going under**

**Deep inside your soul, though-**

**I'm always there**

_He runs his thumb over his love's face, the dampness of his fingers caused by the snow creating a small mark. His eyes slowly start to tear as he looks at their faces. So happy. Their hands entwined with eachother. A silent tear escapes the corner of his eye._

_**"The Memory Never Dies..."**_

**You made me believe, that day you surrender to me**

**The memory will never die**

**The love that you gave, I'll never throw it away**

**The memory will never die**

_He shakes his head. His brings his hand forward, kissing his fingers, slowly placing them on the large stone. Over his loved one's name. His heart breaks once more as he remembers the last words he said to the one he loved._

_**"Your memory will never die..."**_

**Whenever you wake up**

**Whenever you gave up all that you had for nothing at all**

**The bed that you lay in, remember you made it**

**And nobody's there to catch you when you fall**

_He stands up, looking down at the name he loved to speak. He hears the whispers in his head stop their echoeing. His eyes falling to the flowers. He now knows what its like for his friend. Why he stays here for hours on end._

**You made me believe, that day you surrender to me**

**The memory will never die**

**The love that you gave, I'll never throw it away**

**The memory will never die**

_He wants to speak their name one last time. He longs to be with them. Though he knows it will be long before they are reunited. He'd considered the technique that was forbidden. He shook his head, finally letting the four words he'd held so dearly slip from his shivering lips._

**You made me believe, that day you surrender to me**

**The memory will never die**

**The love that you gave, I'll never throw it away**

**The memory will never die**

"I love you... Naruto..."

* * *

Short, ne? Hai, I know... Anyways, tell me what you think... Good? Bad? Do I have serious problems? Tell me!  
BUT. Flames will be ignored or replied to. Thank you.

Michi.


End file.
